Broken Alliances
by RenRenegade
Summary: An action born out of hate causes the murder of three hundred and leaves Clarke in the middle of a new war. She is forced to deal with the fallout of Bellamy's decision after he aids Pike in murdering the warriors sent to protect Arkadia. A short story set during episode S3E5. Rated for adult language.


**A/N: Hi Everyone, I created a short story based on S3E5 and this song called Blood On My Name by the Wright Brothers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100.**

Blood On My Name by The Wright Brothers

There's a reckoning a-coming  
and it burns beyond the grave  
there's lead inside my belly  
cause my soul has lost its way

Oh, Lazarus  
How did your debts get paid  
Oh, Lazarus  
Were you so afraid

Broken Alliances- Chapter 1- Lazarus

Clarke looked at the field in horror. The land was littered with fallen Trigedakru corpses. Blood painted the ground a terrifying ruby red.

What happened? What had gone wrong? Why weren't the Arkadians out helping the fallen Trikru? There was a massacre at their doorstep, but the field was silent and empty.

"Who did this?" She finally asked. She turned towards her Commander.

"Who do you think, Clarke?" Lexa snapped back. Clarke's heart ached as she heard the pain in Lexa's voice. Her eyes held the same shock as Clarke's.

"It couldn't have been my people, Lexa. They wouldn't kill the people that were sent to protect them. They wouldn't betray your trust."

"They were killed with your guns. Your people slaughtered mine again. Another three hundred people crushed by your people and fed to the bugs and the Earth." Lexa's voice was calm as she spoke. Clarke hated that passive voice more than if Lexa had screamed in rage.

"It can't be true, Lexa."

"It is."

"Let me enter the camp. I will figure out what happened. I don't believe that Kane would allow this."

"You better, Clarke. I pledged myself to you. Not your people. If they are responsible…," her voice trailed off.

"Jus drein jus daun," Clarke finished. "I understand."

* * *

She walked through the gates that she hadn't seen for three months. Things were different. She could see that the defenses had been built up. The camp looked as if it was ready for war. Shabby tents were replaced with small wooden cabins. Each home had a garden nearby. Green sprouts were beginning to shoot up out of the moist soil.

Clarke continued through the camp. It felt like her skin was shuddering as her anxiety started to take over.

Guards eyed her with mistrust deeply ingrained into their eyes. They pointed their guns at her as if she was the enemy, and maybe she was to them. She knew there wasn't a single part of her that thought they were just bluffing. She knew that they would kill her if they had the chance.

She tried to ask the soldiers where Kane, Abby, or Bellamy was but they ignored her. One soldier spat at her. Clarke was shocked by the action and just stood in front of him.

"Where are they?" she asked, her voice gaining more volume.

"Clarke?" Clarke looked over her shoulder at the man.

"Bellamy," she said in relief. "We need to talk."

Bellamy looked around uneasily.

"Sure. Let's head back to my cabin. I was going to turn in for the night anyway."

Clarke kept quiet as they went through the camp. As they ran into more strangers, Clarke could see the unease and fear on the Arkadian's faces.

Bellamy led her to a cabin near the fence line. He pushed open the door and invited her inside. Clarke glanced around and was surprised to see how homey the lodge had felt.

"This is nice. Your home is lovely," she clarified.

"Thanks. It's a little messy. Sorry," he mumbled.

"Not a big deal."

Silence fell over Bellamy and Clarke. Clarke could see his jaw twitch as if he was grinding his jaw down. He nervously tapped his fingers on the thick material of his pants.

The muteness was killing her. Without thinking, she blurted out, "What happened?"

"Why are you here?"

Her question became intertwined with Bellamy's.

Bellamy responded first.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? What happened to the Trikru guards? Why is everyone on lockdown? Why did a guard spit at the sight of me?" Clarke raged. "I might be imagining the stuff here at camp, but someone must have noticed the massacre that occurred less than a mile away."

"Clarke, you don't understand."

"Explain then. Who did this?"

"People were scared of the Grounders. They wanted them gone," Bellamy answered.

"So was there an uprising?"

"Not exactly."

"Bellamy! I need an answer. I need them now. Lexa is demanding blood in response to this attack."

"They won't be able to. We are prepared."

"Prepared…," Clarke trailed.

"Yes."

"For war?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand. I can't believe that you allowed this to happen. You could have warned me. Someone could have warned me." She said gesturing towards her chest.

"Clarke…"

"What?" She cried in annoyance.

"I didn't warn you because I helped them."

"What?" She looked at him in surprise. She shook her head in shock. "No. No, no, no, no! Why the hell would you do that? You couldn't have done that." Bellamy was silent as astonishment turned to anger, and then to pure unadulterated wrath.

"How the hell could you do that? They were protecting the camp! Answer me, Bellamy. Answer me!" She demanded.

She felt like ice was sitting in her stomach.

"They killed someone that I cared about."

"When?" Clarke shouted in disbelief.

"Mount Weather."

"I never thought you were capable of such cruelty, Bellamy. You proved me wrong. You know that was the ice nation. How can I protect you now?"

"I'm not looking for your protection, Clarke. I did what I had to do at that moment."

"That's an excuse. They are going to destroy this camp. Do you realize that?"

"I didn't realize it was a mistake until afterward."

"They killed Finn. They are going to kill you," she cried out.

Bellamy's eyes turned cold. Clarke could see the wall forming in front of her. She reached forward and grabbed his hand. He tried to pull away, but she held tight.

"We've come so far together. How could you let it end like this?"

Her throat tightened painfully, and tears started to well in her eyes. Bellamy was looking at her horrified as the tears began to run down her face.

"I can't watch you die." Bellamy pulled her into his tight grip. He hadn't felt her against him in three months, and it was a shock to his body, but he held on tighter.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I really am. I was angry and upset, and Pike offered an out. He said we just had to get rid of the treaty and the Grounder army. Then everything would be good again."

"It's not, Bel. It was a lie. Everyone is going to die." The words escaped her mouth in a shuttering sob.

Bellamy pulled back and looked at the girl in his arms. Her nose and cheeks were stained red. Her eyes were glassy and brighter than usual. She stared at him with a sorrowful expression as the tears continued to fall.

"You have to tell Lexa it was me. It's the only way. I will offer myself up, and we will let jus drein jus daun."

Clarke's legs collapsed, and she fell to the ground. Bellamy bent next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No," she cried.

"It has to be this way. You know it too."

"Then I will have murdered two people that I have loved. No!" Clarke buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Bellamy could feel his throat close painfully. The lump in his throat kept him from talking.

"Please," he begged her.

Clarke looked into his eyes and shook her head. Her breaths started to come out in short pants. The panic inside her turned into a frenzied fear.

"I can't be here. I can't I have to go." She roughly scrubbed her hands against her head and launched onto her feet.

Bellamy stared at her in shock.

"Clarke," he called after her, but she was already racing through the door, and all that was left in her wake was the loud bang of the door slamming shut behind her.

"Clarke." His voice shook. The barrage of tears began to leak from the corner of his eyes as his consequences from his mistakes overwhelmed him.

* * *

 **A/N: As always, feel free to leave feedback or a review. I would love to hear what you thought!**


End file.
